Shizuo's plan
by fmunros
Summary: The two lovely couple Shizuo and Izaya plan to spend their day together in each others arms, until Izaya is pushed out of the house while Shizuo plans something... but what?
1. Distraught Love

The sun crept up through the window, light shown through the room of Heiwajima, Shizuo and Orihaha, Izaya. The two were head over heels for each other, possibly the perfect couple. As the sunlight crept up on Shizuo's dazzling face, while it showed his perfect facial structure, it also reflected his hate for the morning sun.

Shizuo groaned, "WHO KEPT THE CUTRAINS OPEN!" he yelled, while burrowing his face into the pillow.

Izaya, who was in the far corner of the room, was dressing up in a buttoned shirt and pants had jumped from the yelling.

Shizuo's eyes slowly opened to his startled lover, he slowly got up, only in his underwear and went over to his lover, his boyfriend. They hugged tightly and it seemed like forever, just standing in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for startling you", Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear. They slowly let go, looked into each other's eyes and the slight glance of Izaya checking out his boyfriends greatly built body, was no surprise to Shizuo,. After all, this is what they always did, even in their birthday suit.

Izaya threw some clothing at Shizuo, "Get dressed," He said softly, "Slowly". Shizuo was surprised but of course did exactly as commanded.

After the couple was done drooling on each other, they came out of their room Izaya went and sat at the TV, watching his regular shows.

Shizuo went into the small cramped Kitchen that none of them bothered to clean. He looked at the outdated calendar and scanned it through to find the date. "OH SHIT, It's Izaya's birthday," thought Shizuo. Exactly May 4th but it didn't seem like Izaya remembered his own birthday either. Either way he had to fix up something memorable for his lover, a sly grin appeared on Shizuo's face.

Izaya came in, "What's with the face Shizuuuu~?"

"Oh nothing... hey I need to run a few errands," he said.

"Ohhh! I want to come!" chirped Izaya.

"No, go to the park today, I have something planned, come back when I call you," said Shizuo. He could see the hurt on the face of his lover, Shizuo leaned in and looked him in the eyes and for a moment their lips locked. The kiss was passionate and loving, their tongues danced around until Izaya broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"It's a good surprise, so please do it for me?" asked Shizuo admiringly.


	2. Bantering Confusion

The couple got out and started walking, hand in hand as always. It wasn't long until they had to go their separate ways. Shizuo gave a gentle kiss to Izaya's warm lips and then kissed his cheeks before Shizuo parted left and Izaya parted to the right.

**Izaya's POV**

Why had Shizuo left me to go on my own today? On the day of my birthday, we were supposed to hang out together. This was greatly upsetting me, but I stilled continued to the park.

**Shizuo's POV**

I was glad I got him busy for a while so I could plan something. I saw a store that sold roses and fake candles. I quickly ran inside. I looked around for the freshest roses and cutest fake candles, knowing all too well that Izaya would probably burn the place down if he got real candles. I continued to look for the perfect rose and candle, not realizing it was getting rather late. After finding the PERFECT roses and candles, I quickly bought them and ran off. I had a great feeling in the pit of my stomach that Izaya would love it.

**Izaya's POV**

It was getting late, why hadn't that idiot called me yet… After raging on about that idiot, I got a text from Shizuo…finally.

_It's alright for you to come back home ;) 3_

Typical wink and heart emoticons, that idiot it was about time he texted, it was freezing out and he was starving.

**(POV's END)**

When Izaya got home, Shizuo was at the dinner table with a simple meal. While they ate, they watched a show on their small and cheap TV.

"I'll clean up, why don't you go shower?"

Izaya went into their huge bathroom in their bedroom and sat in the huge tub soothing out his stressed out nerves.

Was he planning something? Did I go to the park the entire day, just for a meal?

* * *

Sorry this was short! There's one more chapter in this. :)

Hope you enjoyed! x


	3. Intense Blooming

**This is the last chapter! I tried to make it longer than the other chapters. I think this is a bit of a lime/lemon. Sorry I'm really bad with the details and I tried my best! **

**Shoutout to: GizKhalifa911, thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm really glad you enjoyed it, even though it was incredibly short! But, thanks a bunch! I totally love you! :) **

**WARNING: LIME. OR. LEMON... I CAN'T TELL. SOMEONE TELL ME. **

* * *

While Izaya showered, Shizuo quickly and quietly set up their room and made sure that the flowers and candles were not in Izaya's path. He dimmed down the lights and undressed, bare skin and all. After a while, the sound of the water stopping and the shower curtains being pulled. Shizuo patiently waited for Izaya to walk out of the door, he was so intensely staring at. He couldn't wait for the look on his face when he saw what I planned.

**Izaya's POV**

The shower was amazing, it calmed my nerves, and I shut off the water and got out. I glanced at myself in the mirror…

_Damn I'm fine,_ _finer than fine._

After complimenting myself, I went to grab a towel, and wrapped it around my waist securely. I went into out of the bathroom, only to find it really dim.

"What the hell is going on here?"

When I didn't get an answer, I decided to investigate, so I kept walking following the candles, and then a hand yanked my towel off, with a blink of an eye. I was shocked…

_Who the hell was here? Was it Shizuo? Of course it was, stupid… _

I was swiftly twirled around to face a smirking Shizuo.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, and tell me what this is."

"Stop talking, and relax," whispered Shizuo seductively.

"How can I-…"

Izaya was quickly cut off by Shizuo's lips when it crashed into his. Izaya immediately kissed back, Shizuo bit down softly on Izaya's bottom lip and begged for entrance with his tongue, without any question Izaya let him in, their tongues battled for dominance. They walked towards their huge bed, while their lips stayed locked.

There was no need to take of anything since they were both already naked. Shizuo was already hard, he made Izaya lay on his back. Still kissing, none of them were thinking about getting any air. Soon Izaya broke the kiss and gasping for air.

"That was amazing, you're getting better Shizuu," said Izaya while giving him a charming wink.

"Thanks, only for you."

Izaya sat up and started kissing the jaw line of Shizuo and then went down towards his neck. The soft moans that dared to come out of Shizuo made Izaya smirk, he was enjoying this…

While Izaya was kissing Shizuo's neck, Shizuo started rubbing Izaya's member.

"Harder," moaned Izaya… Shizuo started to slow down, teasing Izaya…

"G-God Shizuu," gasped Izaya.

When Shizuo was done pleasing Izaya, he pushed Izaya down on to the bed and decided to skip a step and got on top of him.

They gave each other a smile, and Izaya gave a nod, telling Shizuo he was ready.

Without anymore words Shizuo went in, causing Izaya to gasp. Not like it was new to him, but every time they made love the feeling that was at the pit of his stomach would always come back. The rest of the night was perfect, both of them drifted into sleep after they had their little _fun_.

* * *

**I tried to make this the best I can! Thank you for reading! :) **

**x **

**-SlyMunro**


End file.
